SOS To The World
by angellwings
Summary: I watched Tanya and Adam’s interaction carefully and could find no evidence of them still being a couple, but then again I found nothing that said they weren’t. That was when I began wondering why I cared...
1. Prologue: Catching Up

**_S.O.S. To The World_**

By angellwings

"Leave it to Kim to track everyone down." I said with a chuckle as I pulled a pink rectangular envelope out of my mailbox. I quickly jogged up the stairs to my apartment, and pulled out my keys. _I wonder what it is, _I thought to myself as I threw my keys down on the coffee table. I'm normally behind on all the ranger news being that I live in Switzerland.

I didn't even know Jason and Kim had gotten together until they were engaged. I smiled to myself as I remembered opening the announcement in the mail 3 years ago. I'd been so shocked, but at the same time it made a great deal of sense. They had always complimented each other very well. Most of Kim's relationships had been with men who had hero complexes, but Jason knew how to help with out interfering. That was somethingI always knew Kim needed and wanted.

I tore the envelope open with a renewed curiosity. I smiled brightly as I recognized the format and colors of the invitation. It was a baby shower.

Kimberly was pregnant! Jason had to be ecstatic, and Kimberly, well, she was probably as perky as ever. Jason and Kim were going to be the first of the original group to have kids. I never would have guessed it. I always imagined myself as being one of the first to settle down and start a family, but I was already behind by three. Kim and Jason, Billy and Katherine, Zack and Aisha were all married.

And from what I had heard Tommy was getting pretty serious with some girl named Haley. It seemed everyone had a match but me. I sighed and examined the note more closely.

It was in two weeks at their house in Angel Grove. _I gotta hurry up and ask for time off I guess_, I thought as I picked up the phone. I was going home for a few days, and I definitely needed it.

I got time off immediately. If that shower was in two weeks I was going to spend as much time as possible with my friends. No doubt, Kimberly wanted all of them there early anyway.I decided I would leave early tomorrow which meant I would either arrive late that night or early the next morning. I called Kim and told her I was going to be arriving early to which Kimberly responded by insisting I stay with them. After all the arrangements were made I packed for my trip. I almost couldn't go to sleep that night because I was so excited about seeing everyone again.


	2. Welcome Home

**SOS To The World**

**Chapter One: Arrival**

By Angellwings

Jason met me at the gate when I finally arrived. My flight was delayed as almost most flights nowadays are.

"Hey" he said with a smile and a hug. "I'm glad you could make it."

"I'm glad I could, too" I told him as we started toward baggage claim. "I needed some time off very badly."

"You know, Kim is _very_ excited you decided to stay with us." Jason said suggestively.

"Oh, you mean she's become an over obsessed perfectionist?" I asked him knowingly.

"Exactly, I'm glad you're gonna be there. You know how to deal with Obsessive-Compulsive Kimberly better than I do."

"You know it's only gonna get worse in the next two months." I said as I laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't remind me. She has already made Adam, Rocky, and me rearrange the furniture THREE times, and I thought everything looked pretty nice _before _we moved it all."

"You'll get through it I'm sure." I said with slight amusement. "By the way How are Adam and Rocky?"

"They're getting the car actually." He said with a wink and a grin in my direction.

"Jason Lee Scott what does that mean?"

"What? We all know you had a crush on Adam when you first met him."

"That was in High School, Jason, and besides it only lasted for a week."

"Okay, Trini, whatever you say." Jason said to me as my bag appeared on the conveyer belt.

"You can be infuriating sometimes, you know that?" I asked as we both pulled my bag off the belt.

"Yes, thanks to you and Kimmie I am well aware of that." He said with a chuckle.

"You guys need any help?" A friendly voice asked from behind us.

"Rocky!" I said with excitement as I gave him a hug.

"Hey Trini!" he said with equal excitement "Adam's got the car waiting, are you guys ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." Jason said as hoisted my suitcase up. "Geez, Trini what did you pack in here bricks?"

"No, I packed presents for your future baby. If you want me to throw them out I will" I answered him playfully.

"No, that's okay. The less I have to buy the better."

Jason and Rocky loaded my suitcase in the car rapidly.

"I call shotgun!" Rocky yelled in a child like manner.

"Yes, and I say Trini gets shotgun." Jason said authoritatively.

"Hey! But I- OW!" Rocky cried as Jason elbowed him in the ribs "Okay, Trini gets shotgun."

I laughed and climbed in the passenger seat of the Huge Ford Excursion.

"Hey Trini" Adam said as he leaned over and gave me a quick hug. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"It has been a long time hasn't it?" I asked with a grin.

"A very long time. So, how's the Peace Conference?" He asked as he focused on the traffic around him.

"The same. The same kind of over-achieving teenagers, the same boring monotone professors, and the same useless mock UN meetings." I said with what I knew had to be a bored tone. Truth be told, My job was very boring. Yes, sometimes it was rewarding but most of the time these kids already knew what you were trying to teach them. They were all so perfect it was scary.

"You ever think about trying to find a job here?" Jason asked.

"All the time."

"Then why don't you? I'm sure there are lots of colleges dying to have you instruct for them." Adam said in his usual soft tone.

"Thanks," I said with a slight blush. "Maybe I'll look into it while I'm down here, then."

"I've got a friend that works at Angel Grove University. I'll give you his number I'm sure he could help you." Rocky said with an enthusiastic smile.

"Oh, wow. Rocky that would be great! Thanks." I said optimistically.

When we reached the house Kim was the first person to greet me.

"Look at you!" I said with shock Kimberly's stomach was huge.

"I know, Seven months can you believe it!" She squealed.

"Why didn't you guys tell me sooner?" I asked, I was kind of hurt but I knew that didn't mean anything by it.

"What do you mean? We left like five messages with your secretary when we found out four months ago." Kim asked in confusion.

"You did? That's strange. I never got any messages."

"I'm sorry; I guess I should have written you or something." Kim said guiltily.

"No, no, Kim, your fine, but trust me when I get back my secretary is definitely fired." I said with a smile as I hugged my best friend.

"Well, come on in, let's get you settled, take that luggage on in to her bedroom guys." Kim commanded, and boy did they ever listen. It was really entertaining to see them so scared of tiny little Kimberly and her hormones.

"So when is everybody else getting here?" I asked as we casually walked into the house.

"Um . . . two or three days. Tommy is gonna be late something about his research at Mercer industries . . . I can't exactly remember. Billy and Kat are flying in on Monday. So, they will be here the soonest. But until then it's just me and you and the guys. We are going to have so much fun. I've got these boys trained." She said with a wicked smile as we entered the front door.

"Well, I gotta go" Adam said as we stepped through the door, but I'll see you guys tomorrow. Later guys, Bye Kim." Adam said as he gave Kim a brotherly peck on the cheek. He started to walk out the door, but stopped short and turned around.

"And Trini, Welcome Home." He said with a smile.

And for some reason all I could do was smile and nod. Oh yeah, and blush furiously.


	3. Face It, Trini

SOS to the World

By: angellwings

Kim proceeded to plan every moment of the next day through out the rest of the night. I would just smile and nod.

"This is so exciting, tomorrow is going to be so much fun." Kim said for the thousandth time that night. I chuckled and excused myself from the dinner table. As I headed backfrom the bathroom the doorbell rang, and quickly ran to answer it. On the other side stood Adam and a very pretty girl I had never met before. I had seen her plenty of times in pictures Jason and the rest sent me, but never met her.

"Hi, I'm Tanya." She said cheerfully as I held open the door for them to enter. "You must be Trini. It's great to finally meet you. I mean I have heard so much about you for so long that it's nice to finally put a face with the name."

"Yes, I have heard a lot about you too. You took up the mantle of the yellow ranger after Aisha, right?" I asked as Tanya nodded. A part of me wondered if she and Adam were still dating, and then that same part of me felt a slight pang of jealousy.

"Well, then it's wonderful to meet a fellow yellow ranger."

"Tanya! Hey!" Kim said as she greeted her with a hug. "You're early."

"Yeah, Thought I'd come down a few days early to see if you needed my help with anything, and I really wanted to meet Trini" Tanya said with a smile in my direction.

"Good, then you can spend the day with us tomorrow. I've got everything planned out. I plan to shop vicariously through the two of you. Considering I can'texactly fit into the really cute clothes." Kimberly said with a chuckle. I laughed.

"Or we could help you pick out some 'really cute' maternity clothes." I suggested with a grin.

"Oooooh, I think I like that idea better. Trini you truly are a genious." Kim said with a smile. "You two want to join us for dinner?"

"Umm, is that okay? Are you sure? I don't want to intrude." Tanya asked with a small smile.

"Oh, c'mon Tanya, you know we could never intrude." Adam said with a grin. Kim narrowed her eyes at him. "What? You were gonna say it anyway." I laughed and shook my head as we all headed back to the dinner table.

We sat down to dinner and began to eat and make the usual small talk. I watched Tanya and Adam's interaction carefully and could find no evidence of them still being a couple, but then again I found nothing that said they weren't. That was when I began wondering why I cared. I don't have those kind of feeling for him. It's like I told Jason what I felt all those years ago was just a high school crush.

"Oh, Kimberly, I've been meaning to ask you something," Tanya exclaimed as though she had just remembered. "I was wondering If I could bring Curtis to the actual shower."

"Curtis as in Zack's cousin Curtis?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, Zack set us up a few weeks ago, and I gotta say I really like him. That's kinda why I want to bring him along. Some of the guys have never met him, and I would like to find out what they think." Tanya said shyly as she glanced down at her plate.

"You and Curtis! That is soo cute! Of course you can bring him along. Wow, I haven't seen him in a long time." Kimberly said with a nostalgic look in her eyes as the conversation at the table turned toward the good old days of Angel Grove High.

But I could only replay Tanya's word in my head.

"_Zack set us up a few weeks ago"_

Finally the proof I'd been looking for. They weren't a couple.

Wait! No, I just said it was a high school crush, and that's what I'm sticking to. It was high school and he was cute and sweet. That's it, it was just a simple infatuation. And it's gone now, it doesn't exist anymore.

Then why does the news of Curtis and Tanya's new relationship thrill me so much?

_Face it, Trini, you like him, _I thought to myself while twirling my spaghetti on my fork.I looked up frommy plate to see Jason smirking at me, _Ooh, I hate it when he's right. Stupid big brother syndrome._

Suddenly I felt someone's eyes on me, and I turned to my left. Adam was looking me dead in the eye. Well, for at least three seconds anyway. When I looked up he gave me a shy lop-sided grin and returned to his dinner.

Had Adam been staring at me? What does that mean? Does he have some kind of feelings for me?

Relationships! Why do they have to be so complicated! I should just tell him, that's right, I'll get it over with. The trick was getting him alone. No, this was stupid! How well do I know Adam anyway? And hasn't it always been my belief that you should be friends with someone before you date them? No, I've got to take it slow. Get to know him, then tell him.

That's the new plan. Get to know him.

Now, how should I go about it? Should I just make sure I'm in his general vicinity when we're all together this week? Join in all the conversations that he's in?

"Trini, are you okay?" Kim asked as she looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "You've barely touched your food."

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just tired that's all." I said with a warm smile.

"Oh, okay, do you want to go get some sleep? I'll save your plate so you can heat it up later if you want." Kim offered graciously.

Initially I had just said that so no one would get suspicious, but now that I think about it, I am tired.

"Could you? That would be great." I said thankfully as I excused my self from the table.

"Not a problem." She said with a smile as I left the dining room.

"Hey, Trini, wait." I heard Adam call.

"Yes?" I asked with a smile.

"Rocky asked me to give you this," He said as he handed me a business card, "I think it's the contact at the university that he told you about."

"Oh, right thanks." I said with a tinge of disappointment in my voice.

"And . . . um, I was . . . well we, that is to say, Rocky and I, were wondering if you would like to come by the Dojo tomorrow and spar with us." Adam asked me with uncertainty. "Zack's coming." He added urgently.

I laughed, "You don't have to talk me into it, It sounds like fun, but I am just wondering why you're asking my specifically."

"Well, Jason, Tommy, and Billy always told us how amazing you are at hand-to-hand combat. I kind of wanted to see you in action myself, minus the times you were in yellow spandex of course." He told me with a shy smile. I am really beginning to like that smile.

"Yeah, I'll be there, what time?"

"In the morning, at about nine, does that sound okay?"

"Yeah, sounds great, I love early morning work outs, but I have to tell you that I am a tad bit rusty. It's been a while since I've had to use my hand-to-hand combat skills." I told him with a grin.

"I'll keep that in mind." Adam said with a soft chuckle.

"I guess I better get to bed. See you tomorrow Adam."

"Yeah, sleep tight, Trini." He said as he watched me walk down the hallway to the guest bedroom.

So, I guess I have my opportunity to get to know him better now, and does anyone else think that Adam lingering to watch me walk down the hallway means anything? It kind of felt like he was checking me out, but that's just my imagination. Isn't it?

* * *

**This will probably be my last post on this story for a while. I have decided to finish the first ranger story I published back in '04. I thinks it time I focus all of my energy on that story. I'll let you guys know when I'm about to update again! Review please! and thanks for reading!**


	4. The Workout

SOS To the World

Chapter Four

The Workout

I arrived at the dojo on time just as I do to everything. Adam greeted me at the door with a quick explanation as to why it would just be the two of us. It seemed Rocky had been roped into helping Jason set up the nursery for the baby, and wouldn't be able to make it to the workout.

A thrilling jolt ran up and down my spine. I was going to be alone with Adam. What exactly was it about him that made me like him so much? I knew the answer. I'd just never taken the time out to contemplate it. He was similar to me in a lot of ways. He was quiet, but made sure his voice was heard. He was peaceful, but didn't completely rule out violence as long as it was the last resort. And he seemed to be one of few men with any chivalry left in him.

If that isn't my type, what is?

After a little small talk we hit the mats. Or, well, he hit the mats, literally.

A part of me felt bad for mercilessly pounding him match after match, but I was not going to go easy on him just because I have a certain amount of feelings for him.

"Can we . . . take a break?" He said with ragged breaths. A grin spread across my lips as I nodded in agreement. I threw a towel across my shoulder as we headed to the benches.

"Jason said you were good, but he didn't say you were this good." Adam said flashing me a tired smile. "Forget being a college professor, you should come here and teach some classes with me and Rocky."

"I actually thought about starting a dojo when I was younger, but my parents thought academic pursuits were more practical. They produced a greater percentage of success, if you know what I mean. And I do love teaching. I just don't love teaching the kids at the Peace Conference. Those kids are too smart for their own good. They already know everything that I try to teach them." I told him with a soft smile.

"So, did you call that guy Rocky told you about?" He asked me with curiosity.

"Yeah, just this morning actually. I have a meeting with him this afternoon. He says there are several openings in the technology and science departments."

"Wow, well good luck with that, It would be nice to have you back in Angel Grove." He said to me with a gentle smile.

"Thanks, and trust me I would love to be back in Angel Grove. Being in Switzerland keeps me out of the loop on all ranger news."

"Kim told me that your secretary never gave you any of our messages." He said nodding in understanding.

"She probably had no idea what any of you were saying. I swear, she can speak every language but English." I said while I shook my head.

Adam cleared his throat, and bit his bottom lip. He looked as though he were about to ask a difficult question.

"So, do you have anybody special in Switzerland?" He asked awkwardly. My eyes grew wide and I nearly choked on my latest gulp of water.

"As in a boyfriend?" I asked trying to confirm that he was asking what I thought he was asking.

He nodded and nervously wiped his hands on his pants.

"No, all the males at the Peace Conference think they are God's gift to the academic world or something of the sort. I doubt any of them know what the word humility means." I said with a roll of my eyes. He chuckled and focused his eyes on the floor.

"Well, as long as you're not seeing anyone, I was wondering . . . if you would like to go out sometime." He said never allowing his gaze to leave the linoleum.

"You mean like a date?" I asked him in shock.

"Yeah, but its okay if you don't want to, I mean I was just wondering-"

"I'd love to." I interrupted quietly. His head snapped up as his vision focused on my face.

"Really?"

I nodded slowly in response, and he visually relaxed allowing a smile to grace his features.

"So, then tomorrow around three? Is that okay?" He asked me with excitement. I smiled brightly in return.

"Perfect"

"Hey! I thought you two were supposed to be working out!" A voice yelled from the dojo's entrance.

"We were, we just stopped to take a little break." I said with a wink as we turned to face Rocky.

"Hey man," Adam said in greeting as Rocky approached, "How did you get out of helping Jason set up the nursery?"

"I didn't get out of it. We gave up. Kim doesn't know exactly where she wants everything yet so she's gonna think about it for a couple more days." Rocky said in a bored tone. "How has the workout been going?"

"It's been great." I said with an energetic smile.

"Yeah, really great" Adam said as he flashed me a grin.

* * *

Adam and I decided not to tell any of the others about our date. They would all raise a big fuss, and there was no point of that until we saw how things went the next day. It was very possible that things wouldn't work out for us, and we didn't want to cause any awkward situations. 

So I managed to survive an entire shopping trip with Tanya and Kimberly without revealing my plans for tomorrow. We stopped to eat at The Angel Café where the man from Angel Grove University was supposed to meet me. Kimberly and Tanya were going to hang around until he arrived.

"So what do you think he'll look like?" Tanya wondered out loud.

"Probably some old fogy in a dusty suit. I bet he'll have a British accent and a ridiculously bad toupee." Kim said with a laugh.

"Well, you're right about one thing." A British accent said from behind us. We turned to see a tall, dark haired, broad shouldered man standing behind us. He looked no older than the three of us, and had ridiculously handsome features.

"Oh. My. God. I am so sorry . . ." Kim said urgently.

"It's no problem, trust me that's not the first time I've heard myself described that way." He said with a good-natured laugh, "Now which one of you ladies is Trini Kwan?"

"That would be me." I said as I stood up and extended my hand for a shake.

"Well, Trini, we're gonna let you get to your meeting now, Call the house when you're done and one of us we'll come and get you, okay?" Kim said with a grin and a wink.

"Yeah, sure." I said with a nod.

"It's nice to finally meet you Ms. Kwan, and you have charming friends." He said with a smile. "I've heard so much about you from Rocky that it is wonderful to get my chance to meet you."

"Oh well, thank you very much." I said as my cheeks flushed lightly.

The rest of the interview went almost the same way. He would ask me a question, and when I answered he would flatter me mercilessly. And despite my self I couldn't help but be drawn in. Here was this incredibly educated and handsome manwho he was paying me compliments. He seemed to be doing his fair share of flirting too.

"Well, I must say this is the most fun I've had on an interview in quite a while, and I am almost certain there is a position for you at the University. Perhaps we could discuss this further over dinner sometime?" He asked at the end of the meeting.

Wow, that's two guys in one day. How come I was never this popular in High School?

"I, umm . . ."

What should I say? I don't want to be rude, but at the same time I didn't really want to date him either. Yeah, he seemed nice, but I just kept picturing Adam's face. I hope that doesn't become a permanent habit. It's kind of distracting . . . but nice at the same time.

"Can I get a rain check?" I asked hoping that will suffice.

"Of course, just say when." He told me with a bright smile.

"I'd better call my friends and tell them we're through here." I said as I began rummaging through my bag for my phone.

"I don't think you'll have to." He told me with his gaze focused on the window next to us.

"Why's that?'

"Because there is a man headed in our direction. I'm assuming he's a friend of yours"

And sure enough walking through the door and toward our table was Adam. A wide smile spread across my face as I saw him.

"Hey, Kim said you might be done with your meeting about now, andinsisted that I come and pick you up" He said with a smile almost identical to mine.

"Perfect, I was just about to call." I said as I realized introductionswere necesary, "Adam this is Brian Thomas, Brian this is Adam Park."

"Nice to meet you, Adam" Brian said as he shook Adam's hand. "I hope you know how amazing of a woman your friend is. I'm hoping to steal her awayfrom the Peace Conference, and maybe steal something else as well." Brian said with a wink in my direction. I smiled awkwardly in response.

Why did he have to say that in front of Adam? I could see Adam tense up out of the corner of my eye.

"Believe me, Brian; I of all people know how special Trini is."

That sounded kind of threatening. Was Adam jealous?

As Brian pulled away from the handshake I saw him discretely rub his hand, and I grinned. Adam was jealous. Jealous of a man I've known for barely an hour. It was really flattering actually. I could feel my grin growing into a smile.

"So, you ready Trini?" Adam said his gaze still lingering on Brian.

"Yes, and thank you for lunch, Brian. It was wonderful." I said as a grabbed my purse and stood up.

"Not a problem at all, Ms. Kwan." Brian said awkwardly as he averted my eyes. Apparently he received Adam's message loud and clear.

As soon as we were inside Adam's Excursion I began laughing uncontrollably. I don't know why, but rethinking through that scene made me laugh. Adam, of course, noticed this.

"Something funny?" He asked seriously.

"No, not really. It's just that I've never seen the jealous side of you before."

"Jealous? Who said I was . . .?"

"Oh, come on, Adam, you squeezed the guy's hand to death."

"Okay, so I was jealous, but can you blame me? I mean look at that guy, and then look at me. In a competition for you who do you think would win?" He said dejectedly.

"What are you talking about?" I ask suddenly becoming serious again. "You won. As a matter of fact I don't even think a competition is necessary. Besides I thought what happened back there was cute. It makes a girl feel good to know a guy wants to keep her around that badly."

"Any guy who would let you go that easily is stupid." He said with a little bit of a blush forming on his cheeks.

"Thank you, Adam." I said as I felt a blush spreadingacross my own cheeks as well. The rest of the drive was spent in a comfortable silence. We seemed to both be contemplating what was happening between us. I sighed as we reached Kim and Jason's. Before I could exit the car Adam stopped me.

"Trini, wait." He said with nervous urgency.

As I turned his lips came crashing down on mine. It was a surprising, but pleasant turn of events. That kiss deepened and resulted in more kisses. It was like we couldn't get enough of each other. Eventually, we regained our self control. We pulled apart and I forced my self to face frontward. I cleared my throat, and licked my lips.

"Maybe we should save some of that for tomorrow." I said in shock.

"I think you're right, don't want to get too carried away." He said quietly as he got out of the car, and came around to open my door for me.A smile ran across my face as I observed his swollen lips and disheveled hair.

"You think that they will notice?" I asked him as we began walking toward the house.

"Notice what?" Heresponded in a clueless tone.

"That our lips are red and puffy and our appearance is less than tidy."

Adam stopped and observed his appearance then looked back at me.

"You know what?" He said, "I don't really care."

"And why not?" I asked him curiously.

"Because I have a feeling that we're going to last a little while." He said with a smile as we began walking again . . .with my hand in his.

* * *

**The end! Well, what do you think? Originally it was going to be a lot longer, but this just seems to flow better than what I had written on my plan sheet. I like this story and I hope you do too! Thanks to my readers and reviewers! Keep it up!**

**angellwings**


End file.
